


Thinking About You

by kuro27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro27/pseuds/kuro27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon has a crush. Shownu finds a friend. Maybe love can squeeze in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Blue_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Blue_moon) collection. 



> I apologize for grammar error, the submit time, and an odd shipping. If you guys look at everything upside down, attempt at romance can be found in this mess of a story.  
> Mention of blood, but not that much.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> DAY 5; March 5th, 2016

The first time Hyungwon got to interact with a crush was when they accidentally slammed a ball in his face and gave him a bloody nose. It was gym and they were on the other team in basketball. So what if he wasn’t paying attention because he was too busy having his mind and eyes wander all over that heavenly body. No he wasn’t trying to be a perv or a creep! Things happen when you accidently find someone attractive but you haven’t interacted with. Well besides being in the same class and they’ve held open doors for you in a span of three months.

The first time Shownu ever wiped blood off of someone because they were afraid of it was when he accidently gave the person a bloody nose with a basketball. The person was the handsome tall guy in his class that the girls seemed to fawn over. Shownu volunteered to take the other to the nurse’s office since it was originally his doing.

“Sorry about your nose,” Shownu said apologetically as they were walking down the hallway.  
Hyungwon shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“Stuff happens,” He said nasally.

Halfway to their destination, Shownu noticed Hyungwon stopped a few steps behind.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. The taller seemed to be stalk still with a blank face.

“Let’s head back, it was just a scratch.” He turned around without saying a word.

Shownu not wanting an injured person untended lightly caught the other one in the shoulder. The other seemed shocked but then seemed to be losing balance out of nowhere.

“Woah there!” Shownu cried in surprise as he caught Hyungwon by the shoulders and leaned him against the wall.

“Did you lose that much blood?”

There was a little mess of blood on the face and on the hand that held the nose. Shownu saw Hyungwon’s eyes closed and muttered something with his hands clenched by his side.

“Sorry, come again?”

“I- I can’t stand the sight of-. Ah hell! Never mind.” Hyungwon grumbled as he slid out of Shownu’s grasp to sit down against the wall, his eyes still shut and face was now slightly flushed.

Shownu stood there for a moment until the pieces fell into place and he left for the bathroom. He grabbed damp paper towels and returned.

To him, Hyungwon seemed smaller and looked like he took a punch to his face that knocked him out. Besides that, the other could be depicted as a wounded angel.  
Taking one damp towel, Shownu crouched down and gently dabbed the bloody hand. Hyungwon’s eyes snapped opened and cried out from the surprise while he tried to move away.

“Don’t look,” Shownu firmly said, inches from Hyungwon’s face to block the view of the hand and gave the other clean towel to wipe away what was left under the nose.

“Thanks,” Hyungwon said in a small voice after a moment of hesitation and took was offered.

~~*~~*~~

Shownu never really had a friend, or friends, he could talk to before. Since he was little, he was kind of awkward and never seemed to be able to connect with anyone. Friendships came and go, growing up. Two years ago he moved into the city, but there wasn’t anyone he could entirely miss as much as the memories and familiar feeling of childhood places.

As he pulled this handsome acquaintance up, he felt like he could relax with this guy around. It was strange that he was having these kinds of thoughts, but it was just for a moment.

Hyungwon never really fallen in love with his crushes before. He would eventually befriend them and realize things wouldn't have worked out anyways. But since when do cute people have considerate personalities to match?! For a split second, Hyungwon thought Shownu had ditched a wimp like him. Then Hyungwon would’ve died in embarrassment in peace and move on in his pathetic life. Now he was going walking back to class with someone he thinks he should just avoid because this might just end up a one sided sad love fest.

The bell rang just as they walked through doors.

“Let's get dressed,” Shownu said as he gestured to the locker room. Hyungwon could just dumbly nod.

As Hyungwon changed, a half-naked Shownu approached him.

“Hey, don't we ride the same bus?” Shownu asked, putting on a white shirt at the same time.

“The city bus? Yeah,” Hyungwon replied casually, but that really wasn't the case. On the inside was Hyungwon screaming from just witnessing a nice sculpted body that adorn some dog tags. It wasn’t too overly muscular but worked out just right compared to his own lean body that can only gain so much.

“Cool. I’ll meet you outside the gym and we can go together.”

Hyungwon was sure this was some cruel and unusual punishment from the world. He just swore he would stay away from this almost too perfect guy. Said person wants to ride home together all the sudden? He laughed bitterly on the inside.

After gearing himself in the locker room he got out, nearly walking into some girls that wanted to know if he was alright. He was half nervous and half prepared to make sure he wouldn't seem like an idiot in front of this Mr. Heart-stealer.

A sigh of relief escaped Hyungwon the bus was out of distance from the latest stop. Nothing happened the whole time Shownu had been with him. Nothing externally, but internally his heart rate seemed to be going faster than usually for a very long time. They both talked and walked a little ways from the school to the bus stop. Everything natural and as like a dream. Time flew and before he knew it, Shownu had to get off. The other seemed happy and gave a small wave before being on his way.

The whole time Hyungwon seemed to be holding his breath a bit. As if his breathing would accidentally blow the quiet dandelion away, because he was too close. Too near to something that nicely had bloomed.

~~*~~*~~

Every day since they've rode home with each other, Hyungwon was thrown into an array of emotions. He was happy they grew inseparable during the times they were together. Glad he got to know someone so funny and adorable rather just lusting after them. Crying on the inside, because he couldn't believe such person can exist. A little sad knowing that they could be nothing more, but he thinks he could survive.

Every day since they've rode home with each other, Shownu was thrown into a beautiful friendship. They talked all the time in class and on the way home. Since those were the only two places they could see each other, they started messaging other. At one silly point Shownu thought they might get annoyed of each other, but they never did.

One cold autumn evening on a Tuesday, Shownu was laying on his stomach upon his bed and swiping through apps on his iPad. A noise and a vibration came from his phone.

_I'm bored. :p -Hyungwon_

Shownu made a noise of amusement and responded.

_Same._

Shownu saw an abandoned ball by his bed side.

_You want to go out this weekend to play some b-ball?_

An instant response was given.

_Hahaha Are you kidding me? It's cold! I rather stay inside and sleep -Hyungwon_

Shownu always thought it was funny how Hyungwon's ideal pastime was napping. He remembered the note his mother had left for him on the counter, saying she would be gone for a few day to see some relatives.

_You play video games right? How about I come over for the weekend?_

Hyungwon must have gotten busy with something because he didn't respond until later.

_Sure._

Way later, at approximately 4 a.m. A message that Shownu read when he woke up early that morning.

Friday rolled around and both were heading to bus stop.

“Are you feeling okay?” Shownu asked, feeling concerned as they waited for the public transportation.

Hyungwon had been acting strange during for the last two days. In class, he missed the soccer goal even though it was one feet in front of him the goalie was on the opposite end. He had let the ball roll passed him when it given. Whenever they went home together, he was spacing out. The taller one seemed so out of it.

“Wha? Me? Nothing. I think I’ve been staying up and reading too much,” Hyungwon nervously laughed.

“Really? Okay,” Shownu said with a frown and still a bit worried and did notice some of the dark a little bit of dark circles.

On the bus ride, they sat in their usual spots, but Hyungwon couldn’t seem to sit still. It didn’t look like the other needed to go to the bathroom. Maybe it was the lack of snooze time that was making him freak out.

Shownu pitying his friend decided to help out since they had to go a few blocks till their destination. Pulling out some head phones and soothing music, Shownu stuck one ear piece into his right ear and the other ear piece in his friend’s left.

Hyungwon looked over in surprise. Shownu leaned over a bit.

“Rest.” Shownu said quietly. Hyungwon hesitated but did what he was told. In a few seconds, the fidgeting one fell into slumber while leaning back.

~~*~~*~~

Shownu felt comfy. He watched the scenery passed by and felt calm watching Hyungwon’s steady breathing as he slept. The bus went through a pot hole in the road and Shownu felt something soft bump against his shoulder. Looking over, Hyungwon’s head was leaning against him. Shownu had complimented how handsome Hyungwon looked out loud, even now he couldn't help but admire from up close.

Hyungwon felt sweaty. His room wasn't even that small, and perfectly air conditioned, but it was as if he was in a sauna. The nervousness was killing him. Since the text he had been barely squeezing in two hours for three days. His parents were always on business trips, leaving them alone, for two and a half days.

What didn’t help was Shownu randomly making him nap on the bus. He felt a little better when he was conscious, but wasn’t so much when he found the guy looking at him with such smile Hyungwon was sure he would actually squeal. Worse, he might’ve even kiss the shorter, since he was practically on the guy. Refusing to look Shownu or even walking side-by-side, Hyungwon lead the way home.

“I don’t even play games that much and I’m kicking your butt,” Shownu teased as his Yoshi zoomed passed Luigi.

“Shut up,” Hyungwon muttered as he tugged at his shirt and maneuvering his controller.

For the fifth time Hyungwon lost and he let out a groan in defeat. He resorted to lying face down the floor and let out even more groans. Shownu patted the guy’s back sympathetically.  
“Fine! Let’s go outside and play some ball. I’m sweating buckets!” Hyungwon cried.  
“Are you sure?” Shownu said with a frown. “You look like you’re coming down with something.”

Hyungwon threw his basketball forcefully at Shownu and headed outside.

“Uh, it’s kinda cold. You should put on a jacket.” Shownu advised noticing the shorts sleeves in a windy cold weather.

“Since when did you become my mother?!” Hyungwon shot back as he took the ball and made a throw that missed the hoop. Shownu could only laugh as they went on playing one-on-one.  
With each play, Hyungwon regretted his decision on going outside and not putting something on.

He started feeling a little dizzy, thinking it was from playing too hard. His nose started to drip from the cold and wanted to cough but held most of the time.

He kept going though, because he had one thought in mind: that this was about how close he was going to get in physically contact and relationship. Every block felt like a hug. Every snatch felt like they held hands. Every look allowed Hyungwon to get lost in Shownu’s eyes for a split second without having worry about his actual feelings seeping out. From getting hurt and scaring one person away he was crazy about right now.

With one hard throw, Hyungwon managed to let the ball hit the rim and bounce back right to his head. His body seem to give out and everything turned off like a light switch.

~~*~~*~~

Hyungwon thought he was going crazy. He had imagined shoving Shownu to the ground. Next moment he wouldn't let go of him. All of it felt too real. He just wanted sleep his head ache and stuffy nose away, not weird lucid dreams.

Shownu thought he was going to cry. He was laughing so hard how odd his friend was acting when he was sick. When Shownu carried Hyungwon to bed and tried tucking him in, the other shoved him away. Then proceeded to curl up into a ball under the covers. During the time Shownu tried giving Hyungwon some cold medicine and feeding him soup, the other suddenly latched on. It took like a half hour to do it all, since Hyungwon kept shy away and snuggling his head on any spot he could reach on Shownu.

Shownu sighed with satisfaction as he got a half awake Hyungwon to get dressed into some clean pajamas by himself and head back to bed without much trouble. Since Shownu didn't feel sleepy, he turned the TV on with the volume low. He leaned back onto Hyungwon’s bedside and watched a dance competition. After a couple of minutes in he felt something tug at his shoulder.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Shownu asked apologetically to the hand since the rest of the body couldn’t be seen under the sheets.

The hand pointed down.

Shownu tried to find what Hyungwon was looking for, but the floor was spotless. He got on his knees and used one hand on top of the bed to steady himself as he looked beneath. Suddenly, something warm grabbed his hand.

Sitting upright, he saw Hyungwon’s hand holding on to his.

“Uh, was that what you wanted?” Shownu asked as he raised his grasped hand. The overly warm entangled its fingers with his.

“Well, alright,” Shownu said in amusement as he got up on the medium sized bed for an easier reach and continued watching his show. Before he knew it, he dozed off as well.

Not really know what time it was, Shownu awoke to a noise. Feeling groggy and rubbing his eyes he found the source coming from the sheets. Carefully he lifted the blanket up and saw Hyungwon talking in his sleep.

“Hyungwon?” Shownu asked barely awake, not really understanding what the other was saying. He decided to get up and tilt closer to figure out what the other wanted.

“Shownu.”

“Yeah, what do you need?” Shownu asked again, tenderly brushing messy damp bangs out of the way of Hyungwon’s face.

The sleeping figure moved and lamely the side of Shownu’s torso.

“Me, love you.”

There was silence.

“I love you too, man,” Shownu laughed drowsily thinking it was a joke and laid back down putting his hands behind his head.

“Kiss. One day.” Was the last thing he heard before going back to sleep.

 

~~*~~*~~

Hyungwon was feeling quite better when he woke up, aside from his clogged up nose. He then curled up into ball, feeling his face flush violently from having the weirdest dreams. Sleeping with Shownu in the same bed, holding his hand, cuddling his chest, and even confessing his love. This was all too much for Hyungwon, but he knew he needed to remain calm. He peaked out from underneath the blanket and noticed Shownu playing video games by his bed.

“Hey, sorry for not listening to you,” Hyungwon said sadly. “How long was I out?”

Shownu’s body seemed to stiffen and his cart fell off the road.

“Shownu?”

“You must feeling hungry right? I’ll make you some soup,” He said not turning around and got up and left.

After a moment of sitting there, Hyungwon had a meltdown. Did he do something wrong? Was he that much of handful to make the guy mad? He forgot to thank Shownu, did he seem ungrateful? His had spun and he couldn’t take it. He got up from the gross tissue ridden bed and headed to the kitchen.

“Shownu, what’s wrong?” Hyungwon asked urgently which seemed to strain his voice and let out some coughs.

With his back facing Hyungwon, Shownu dropped a can opener.

“Wha- what are you doing out of bed?” Shownu asked in a monotone voice while he slowly crouched down trying to reach for the fallen object without turning his head.

Hyungwon marched right over and crouched taking Shownu’s face in his hands. Scared out of his mind of what kind of expression he would find, Hyungwon gently move the face towards him. He felt a little at ease that it was easy to move it.

Shownu was pink in the face looking down at the ground.  
“Do-“ Shownu started in a small voice but didn’t continue.

Hyungwon’s feelings plummeted.

“Do…Do not touch you?” Hyungwon asked slowly in rasped voice that cracked from emotion. What exactly did he do when he was out of it? He let out a cough before, letting it all out.  
“I’m sorry if I was a handful! I appreciate you taking care of me! You always seem to take of me! I’m sorry if I’m useless!”

A worried look crossed Shownu’s face and shook his head slightly. He gestured for both of them sit. Hyungwon let go of Shownu’s face whose eyes were still glued to the ground. Now both of them sat with their legs crossed on the kitchen floor.

“Do you know you talk in your sleep?” Shownu asked, finally giving quick glances at Hyungwon.

“No.”

“Well you do….”

Hyungwon was puzzled. What did this have to do with any-

It was Hyungwon’s turn to freeze now. Where those dreams not dreams? Hyungwon panicked and scrambled to get away. He wanted to go drown himself in the bath tub.

Shownu tackled Hyungwon before the other could get up.

“Wait!”

“DID I REALLY CONFESS?!!! LET ME GO SHOWNU HYUNWOO SON!!”

They wrestled what seemed like for eternity, but somehow Shownu managed to wrap his big thick arms around Hyungwon who could only wriggly pathetically in his embrace.

The sick person finally gave up from the lack of energy. He coughed a bit, which slowly turned into heavy breathing. Shownu took that as a sign the other had calmed down.

“Listen to me,” Shownu said slowly, who wasn’t as out of breath.  
“Just listen.”

Shownu paused, letting go and got up to fetch a drink.  
Hyungwon had stayed still on the floor quietly and sat up when Shownu returned.

The winner of the wrestling match continued after handing the drink over.

“I-I was thinking about this all night.” Shownu said gingerly scratching the back of his head and then trying to flatten the hair in front of it.

Hyungwon could only give a small nod as he took a sip of water while staring into the cup. He couldn’t look up from embarrassment.

“I thought you were just kidding…when you said you love me. Thinking it was just like a loving friendship certain way.”

Was it too late for Hyungwon to put down the water and run to the bathroom?

“But then… thinking of you… what if you meant the other kind of love.”

Hyungwon wasn’t ready for this. He was sick and dying in his home, now rejection. What a wonderful weekend. But then again-

“Wait!” Hyungwon cried, surprising Shownu.

“I-I-. Don’t rush things!”

Shownu dumbly sat with his mouth slightly opened.

“Let me be healthy again before you tell me what you think!”

“Real-“ Shownu started to questioned.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Hyungwon eagerly said while blushing. “If you feel awkward here for the weekend, I understand. I’ll sleep on the couch or something. Just wait. Can we pretend this never happened till Monday?”

Shownu pondered before slowly nodding as response.

“Okay- alright,” Hyungwon said flustered as he got up and left to wash up, not looking back.

For the rest of the Saturday, they acted like they normally do around each other, but with one of them sick. They played games, ate, surfed the web, and watched TV. For bedtime, Shownu made a little bed on the ground next to Hyungwon’s. That night, Hyungwon had a dream. It was Shownu coming over and having those cute, warm plump lips kiss his cheek. Hyungwon hoped with all his heart that it was one of those weird real dreams.


End file.
